In the United States, the probability that an individual, over the course of a lifetime, will develop or die from cancer is 1 in 2 for men and 1 in 3 for women. Many anti-tumor drugs, are toxic to non-tumor cells, resulting in hard to tolerate side-effects. Tumor-specific drug delivery and therapy methods have the potential to reduce or prevent tumor growth in organisms allowing them to lead longer, healthier lives. Tumor-targeted drug delivery has the potential to minimize toxicity to normal tissues and improve the bioavailability of therapeutic agents to tumor cells. Presently, drug delivery systems are developed against constitutively expressed cancer antigens such as EGFR receptor and HER2. There are a limited percentage of patients that have overexpression of these antigens on cancer. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop anti-tumor agents that expand the number of cancer receptors that can be targeted.